He's Mine
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, two people, he's set to find even if he has to chase them to the end of the world, one person, who will try to interfer with his search may be the key to the disapperence of Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Kyuubi...yaoi! PeinNaru this time!


_**Diaryanjo: hey hey! New story! Here we go!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: Enjoy!**_

_He's Mine_

"Sir your new partner is here as of now!"

"Hai hai. Send him in."

"Ha!"

The sound of retreating footsteps greeted the young blond's ear. He let out a breath he hadn't known he held in. Roughly he combed his spiky hair. The red streaks in his hair reminded him of his aniki.

"When will I find you aniki?"

The door creaked open, alerting the sighing blond of another's arrival.

"You must be him. You look a lot like your brother you know Teme."

"Hn. Dope."

"Is that how you greet your superior? Sasuke."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke; reporting for duty under your command, Namikaze Naruto."

A small but barely noticeable smile graced the Uchiha's face.

"Welcome home Sasuke-Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto failed to notice the lust lurking in the young Uchiha's eyes as he wheeled around to grab a file behind him to hand to the newbie.

Someone chose that time to come barging in looking frantic about something.

"(gasping) Namikaze-san!"

"Nani? What's wrong Kiba-kun!?"

"…"

"Kiba? What's wrong? Another case!?"

"…"

"Oi answer me!"

"Hin…"

"Hin?" He arched an eyebrow at that. Confusion was clearly written all over his face.

"Hinata-san's here to see you."

"…"

It was Naruto's turn to be silent. He let out a big sigh and then left the office. His footsteps making soft thudding sound on the tile floor.

Kiba blushed when he caught Sasuke looking at him. He was slightly confused.

"Kiba?"

"S-Sasuke! You're back!"

"Hn."

"W-Well I'll t-take my leave then! Ja ne!"

He turned a 180 and was about to make a mad dash to his office until an evil glooming hand stopped him from sprinting. The hand gripped his shoulder a little too tight for his liking.

"Where do you think you're going Inu-san."

"T-toilet."

"Could you care to spare a few seconds to tell me the relationship between Naruto and Hinata then before you go."

Kiba frantically nodded his head in fear.

Sasuke dragged him into his new appointed office next to Naruto's, slamming the poor door in the process to start his integration.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

'What an Uchiha wants, a Uchiha gets…' Thought Sasuke.

'…what I want is…'

"Naruto." He whispered softly as he stroked a frame with a photo of a young blond boy with red streaks in his beautifully blond hair with another red head and two raven heads seated around the beaming boy.

Kiba was happy to get out of the suffocating office of Sasuke's.

"Boy what's his problem. He's acting like a jealous…"

Kiba paused in mid-thought. He rethought over the actions the Uchiha used and the questions he asked about Naruto. He shivered in thought of Sasuke being gay.

"…it can't be…ehehehe. Sasuke's not gay that can't be possible." But experiences from the past told him this will be no different then the other times.

"Oh. Naru, Naru, Naru. You got another Uchiha after your ass. You turn all the straight guys out in the world gay with one look at you. Hey I'm not saying he did the same to me! I already have my guy and I knew I was gay ever since I was 12!"

"What are you shouting about in the middle of the hallway Kiba."

"Gah!"

_With Naruto…_

He breathes a sigh of relief when he finally got rid of the pale eye teen. He may still be young but is old enough to already take a wife but chooses not too.

"My feelings will only get in the way of my work. I won't let that happen. Feelings are useless to me in my profession."

The alarm went off.

"RED ALERT RED ALERT! INTRUDER, INTRUDER."

"Shit!"

He took a mad dash to the location mostly likely the intruder was going to go for, his office.

"Why do they always target me?"

He skidded to a stop in front of his office door.

'Where is Sasuke at a time like this?'

_With Sasuke for a bit…_

He was humming a random tune while heading to the facilities. Daydreaming about obviously perverted stuffs and also about a certain blonde. Plans on how to get him into bed and also plans on; until the alarm went off…yadda yadda yadda let's go back to Naru.

_Back to our favorite Uke!..._

The door was slightly ajar. Pressing his back to the wall, he slowly took out his .9 pistol in his left hand while his right hand slowly pushed open the slightly open door for a better view of the target.

He was suddenly pushed inside his own office, a click behind him had his guard up. Naruto turned a 90 degree angle and shot at the location of his door only to find that he shot the ceiling instead.

A face with a smirk plastered on it was too close for his liking. The mysterious male, obviously taller then him, leaned over to his sensitive ears and whispered in a voice like someone he knew from long ago.

"Ah, ah, ah Naru-kun. What would have happened if you had shot me?"

"Bastard."

He chuckled lightly which sent shivers down Naruto's back. The voice is too familiar but Naruto couldn't paste it with any of the images popping up in his barely functioning brain as the man suddenly pinned him to his desk.

"Namikaze Naruto, age 16, young Detective of the Konoha Leaf, son of the Fourth born on the 10th of October."

"W-What do you want with me? How in the hell did you!?"

'Crap, crap, crap I stuttered! Kill me now god I freaken stuttered!'

Another chuckle escaped the man's throat. He started nipping on Naruto's exposed tan neck from the collar all the way up to his lips. A light kiss was placed on Naruto's gapping mouth.

"Your goal is to find a missing person, no make that two missing people, one a family the other a childhood crush isn't it Naruto."

The way he said Naruto's name, snapped Naruto back into reality. He finally realized who it was speaking to him. With a low growl he shoved back the older male into his bookshelf and prepared to knock the living daylights out of the man. But his fist stopped and he felt something warm against his lips. No his fist didn't stop in midair. The mysterious male moved or more likely dodge the attack and was…

'K-K-KISSING ME! GAH! MY LIPS! MY POOR INNOCENT LIPS!'

This time Naruto was shoved into the bookshelf, being ravished by the unnamed person. He placed a knee between Naruto's leg causing the smaller male to moan.

The door slammed open as someone barges in alarm and armed. Naruto took the opportunity to aim the gun at the male's head as a warning. Gently the male slowly unwrapped himself away from the petite blond. He made no move to step any further or closer to the blond.

Naruto's eyes flickered to see who just barged in.

"Thanks Neji."

"Hn."

Two pistols were aimed at the mysterious man now.

"Who is this Detective?"

"My brother's best friend…"

"You mean!"

Neji looked alarmed now. The male they have been chasing for two years is finally in front of them. The very same person who is practically the key to solving the disappearance of Naruto's aniki and of Naruto's childhood crush.

"…Nagato or also known as Pein, the left hand of the Akatsuki."

"I'm pleased you still remember me Naruto-kun."

"Don't call me that you sick bastard! The old Nagato has the rights to call me that only!"

Naruto was pissed beyond pissed. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Where's my brother?" He stated calmly.

The air in the room started to become thick. Something dangerous was leaking from Naruto's body. It was the result of an experiment which caused him to be extraordinary then the other eight who took the same experiment.

Neji knew what was going to happen but made no move to stop the enraged blond. Instead he called for backup.

Sasuke finally appeared and was only worried for the blond's safety. He failed to notice the intense aura around the male.

"Naruto! Are you alri…?" A glare sent to him stopped him mid-sentence.

Pein chuckled and then grinned.

"Don't worry he's safe Kitsune-chan."

Naruto growled at the old nick-name.

"Don't mess with me Nagato!" Anger radiated off him causing everyone to take a step backward as more help arrived to the scene. Pein only flinched at the amount of KI being released from the small body.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know where he is."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

Naruto already grabbed the man's shirt and was pulling him to his eye level, which he should have never done because now he found himself pinned to the floor, getting his mouth ravished.

"!!!"

He was able to crawl away to safety when someone grabbed Pein off of him. He was smirking the whole time when they cuffed him.

Naruto furiously wiped his mouth in disgust. Sasuke was pissed that the unknown male took Naruto's first kiss. Not that he already did before the raven came barging in already.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" He leaned down to help the frighten blond.

Naruto started to shake badly.

Sasuke decided to do a different approach, so he ended up hugging the blond male.

"I-ta-chi?" just like that he fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke stiffened at the name. He hated that name, and that man. His teeth were gritted so hard they felt like they would shatter any second.

Someone stopped beside the Uchiha.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke. The dickless's childhood friend am I correct?"

"Hn. Who are you then?"

"You can call me Sai. I'm Naruto's boyfriend." Sai putted on one of those not-so-believing smiles.

"It was about time he breaks soon any way. The way how he worked would have driven the person insane from all those interrogations and from killing so many to this day."

Sasuke just snaps his head in his direction to only find that his arms were gripping nothing but air. In Sai's arms was Naruto sleeping soundlessly. He even snuggled closer to Sai's warmth which ticked off the Uchiha even more.

"I'll take over now Uchiha since I know him better then you do. Oh and don't even bother to follow Uchiha."

Sai just left the stunned and shocked Uchiha alone in Naruto's office. As he closed the door, Sasuke threw something at it causing a huge loud crash to errupt from the inside.

He smirked the whole way to the Medical apartment of the building. He didn't even notice the stiffening of Naruto's warm body against his.

Naruto's lip open slightly. A soft whisper left his mouth.

"Kyu-ni."

So this was how Sasuke's first day at work turned out like. A disaster hits.


End file.
